Faded
by MissAmore
Summary: Nick ran a hand furiously through his dark curls. “He’s older than you, Miley! Why do you think he wants you over tonight, huh? To play a board game?” NILEY.


**Faded**

As Miley lay in her room, staring helplessly at her ceiling, she was wondering if she was worth anything anymore.

"I'm not," she told herself. Her hair was sprawled all around her covering her fluffed pillows. She just couldn't stop thinking about _him. _She had given him her world. Her heart. She'd even given him the most precious thing God had ever given her. Her virginity. She gave it up because she swore she loved him. She gave it up because she thought he was the most important guy in her life. Even more important than her own dad.

And he had left her. The guy who had begged her to take him back. The guy who said he loved her over ten times a day was now gone. He was off on a plane, gone. He'd left her. He'd dumped her. And it seemed like nothing could mend her broken heart. Miley sighed and lifted herself off her bed, her body feeling overwhelmingly heavy. She slouched over to her dresser, which her cell phone was. She picked it up, slid it open and instantly went to her message inbox.

She browsed through her previous messages she'd got from her best friend.

**So now you're blowing me off?**

So what if he's your bf? I remember when you told me that you would never let your relationship come between us.

W/E. I'm done.

She could feel her eyes begin to well up, but she quickly shut her eyes and waited for the unfallen tears to go away. She could have smacked herself for never listening to her friend. All that time he was right. Whenever she needed a shouler, he was there for her. Then when she got her boyfriend, she just blew him off every chance she got. She had knew she was hurting her friendship with him, but she was too wrapped up in her own selfishness to even care.

She cared about the _wrong _guy.

_Flashback:_

"I can't believe this," Nick said, looking at the girl in front of him in pure disgust.

"What?" Miley said. "You can't believe that I'm going out with Justin? My boyfriend_?"_

Nick ran a hand furiously through his dark curls. "He's older than you, Miley! Why do you think he wants you over tonight, huh? To play a board game?"

"You're unbelievable! I can't believe you're acting like a jealous ex. Why can't you just be happy for me? I finally found someone that I love, Nick. I love him. He makes me happy, okay? What am I supposed to do, ignore him?" Miley shouted. Nick had an expression on his face as if he had just found out that he would be put to death.  


_It was a mixture of pure anger and hurt. Miley instantly looked down, swallowing the huge lump of regret in her throat._

"How can you expect me to be happy for you when I know that in the end you'll be heartbroken, crying to me? And the sad thing is, I would still lend you my shoulder. Even though you're being such a terrible friend. And you know why I still put up with you? Because I care about you, Miley. And you keep pushing me away!"

"Nick-"

"Stop. If you want to go over to his house tonight to do whatever just remember that I told you so. I know guys like Justin. Those guys just want pretty young girls for one thing and one thing only. And it's something you'll regret," Nick told her, his eyes all the sudden glassy. It looked as if he would cry.

Miley looked down at her left hand. The same hand that Nick had grabbed only months ago and placed that friendship promise ring on. When he had placed it on her finger, she felt a certain spark fly through her entire body. It seemed like he was giving her a ring that said she was his forever, and he was hers forever. And in all honesty, she didn't have a problem with it. She loved him. He was her best friend, and sometimes she dreamed that he was more than that. Sometimes he acted like he was more than that. Like when they went out publicly and guys would look at her. Nick would always act like he was her guy. And it seemed so real and natural that it didn't feel like they were acting.

He'd even almost kissed her once.

Almost.

And here she stood, her head down, and nothing to say. When she looked up again, he was gone. She was afraid it'd be forever.

End Flashback.

Miley's eyes were red now, and her eyes were watery. She slid her thumb over the keyboard on her cell phone and began to type a text message.

**I made a mistake. I'm sorry Nick.**

In a matter of a minute, her phone vibrated. It was a message from Nick.****

_For what?_

Miley sighed and began typing.

**For being such a bitch to you...**

_That's what ur sorry for?_

**What should I be sorry for?**

Miley waited for a response, but there was none. A few moments later, she heard a rap at her glass window. It startled her half to death and her heart was beating profusely. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, still flustered from all the tears. She opened her window and as soon as she did, she saw who was sitting there, on her tree bark.

It was Nick. He had his cell in his hand, looking down. Then he looked up and he smiled.

"He left you, didn't he?" Nick said, emotionless.

Miley sniffed. "Yeah."

"Well I'm not here to tell you I told you so," Nick replied, looking up at her. His eyes seemed relaxed, and so did he. He wore a normal black t-shirt and denim jeans with those favorite Converses of his. His hair looked extra curly today. Miley instantly wished he wasn't so far away from her.

"Why are you here?" Miley asked.

"To finish what I started."

Miley was indeed confused, especially when he jumped down from the tree, and seemed to run directly towards the front of her house. In a matter of seconds, Miley's doorbell rang. And she put down her cell, and ran to the door.

When she opened it, Nick was there. His eyes fixed on her lips this time. He said, "I love you."

And then he kissed her.

Miley then wondered, _is this what it feels like to be happy?_

**A/N: Review? Hehee.**__


End file.
